Talk:Main Page
If the book you want to edit doesn't exist, add it. Go to the publisher page for that book and add a link. Then click on the link... it'll give you an editing page for the title. If the publisher isn't in, go add the publisher to the "Other Publishers" page. And if you want a link to your series on the main page, just let us know right here. ---- Genre Categories I'm wondering about using Categories to apply genre labels to series; e.g. Super-Hero, Humor, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, etc. I did this on the Adventures of Superman page (scroll down to the bottom). What do others think? :Sounds like a plan to me. --Tegan 14:51, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Sub-divide Alphabetical listing? Anyone think we should sub-divide the alphabetical listing, and if so, what would make the best divisions? --Tegan 17:01, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, that's probably a good idea--it's getting a bit long. I don't know what good groups would be though...--Davidscarter 21:26, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I say we group the letters now, as we can always change it later. I'll have a go at it now. --Tegan 21:30, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Wiki Editing Weirdness? I've been having weird editing problems over the last couple of days. Sometimes I have to hit the 'save' button several times before it 'takes'. And in the collections section on Justice League Unlimited I've put in information which shows up on the preview, but not on the actual page. --Davidscarter 13:33, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) :Okay, as of today, things seem to be working mostly fine, as long as I use Firefox as my browser instead of Safari (which previously worked just fine--I don't know what might have changed...) --Davidscarter 03:31, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I apologize for not being around. I've been involved in another online project. I'll try to get back into this and update some more, especially now that the latest Previews is about to come out. --Tegan 04:38, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Green Lantern Corps, New Series? Should we put in Green Lantern Corps: Recharge as a new mini-series, or should it go in under the regular Green Lantern title? In general, what do we want to do about spin-off books like that? --Tegan 04:38, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Good question. My first instinct is to say that it's a separate series, but then again we've put the Supreme Power minis under the regular series entry, and we've also put all of the Seven Soldiers minis under one entry. But those might be special cases, as the two SP series are obviously a continuation of the regular series, and 7S is just in-and-of-itself a special case. --Davidscarter 22:01, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I guess my inclination is to add "Green Lantern Corps" as a series, in the expectation that DC will release other GL Corps mini series eventually. --Tegan 22:10, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Vandalism! Someone (or something--I suspect it was a bot) came through this morning and vandalized nearly every single page in this wiki. I blocked the IP address. I think I reverted all the pages that had been vandalized, and I started on the process of deleting all the non-existant pages it created, but there are still a lot more of the new pages to be deleted and if I do'nt stop now I'm going to get RSI. Hopefully someone else can continue with the deletion. evil user/bot's contribution list --Davidscarter 13:11, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Judging by some of the pages the vandal added, it may not be a bot but a young and clueless Manga fan. I'll continue to check through and see if the vandal added anything else. --Tegan 15:09, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Ok, you're right... it had to have been a bot. The times were too close together. I think I cleared out all the "hello" pages. --Tegan 15:50, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::The same IP has been vandalising a lot of Wikicities. It seems to be testing some sort of bot, possibly so it can spam the wikis. Thanks for clearing it up so quickly on this one! Angela (talk) 05:49, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Comixpedia vs Comics.wikia What is the difference between Comixpedia and Comix.wikia? Does their subject matter overlap? Should they work together? I'm asking this question at both sites, BTW. Ravenswood 21:13, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :I think it does overlap. Since the two wikis are released under the same free content license, there is potential for them to merge and I have written to the founder of Comixpedia asking if he is interested in free hosting at Wikia. Moving here would allow their community to have far less obnoxious advertising, as well as all the other benefits of Wikia. Angela talk 23:15, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Comics.wikia was always intended to be a resource for traditional (i.e. print) comics series; Webcomics have always been an ill-fitting add-on. Since Comixpedia is for Webcomics, it would probably be a better fit for the Webcomics information here. --Davidscarter 00:46, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps splitting this one in comics and webcomics would be best then, with the content from Comixpedia at webcomics.wikia.com. Angela talk 00:55, 22 February 2007 (UTC) In Spanish Something interests to open to a new community wikia to me on cómics in Spanish as well as http://es.comics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, I am not English-speaking reason why it would turn out to me complicated to enter power station wikia. To somebody interests to him? and of step I promote its own group between the Hispanics. dark delegation 20:26, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Last Issue Articles about specific series have Publication Dates section with subjections "Last Issue", "Current Issue", and "Next Issue". I suggest "Last Issue" because change to "Previous Issue". --EarthFurst 05:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Comics wikia focus? Comic wikia. I just noticed a new comic wikia at http://comic.wikia.com/wiki/Comic_Wiki . Is the plan for this wikia (comics.wikia / "Comic Book Series Wiki") to remain focused on comic book series? I'm guessing the new comic wikia is the place for me to add info to wiki articles about comic book events and such. --EarthFurst 00:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Current or Historical? I notice that there is no section for the Gold Key comics of the 40's through the 60's. Would such a section be appropriate for this wikia, or is there another one focused on ancient comic series that are no longer in print? Chadlupkes 21:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :This Wikia focuses on current comic series. --Davidscarter 11:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there room for historical, or is there another wikia site being used to track those? Neither Marvel or DC have included information from before they actually started publishing the series. Chadlupkes 13:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) We are tonights entertainment! Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down. We've upped the anty lately, and entered a stage of overdrive. We have all the making of a humor wiki up and ready to go. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja[[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 22:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Comic Strips Have you heard of the comic ''Calvin and Hobbes? This wiki needs a page on that. 03:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :While Calvin & Hobbes is indeed wonderful, this wiki is for ongoing comic books series, not for ceased comic strips. But Wikia does have a Calvin & Hobbes Wiki --Davidscarter (talk) 15:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Our Comic Wiki is a comic making page where people work together to make an awesome book series. ourcomic.wikia.com "Dont touch me tacos!!!" BlueSaga (talk) 23:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) move articles from crossgencomicsdatabase.wikia ? Just noticed crossgencomicsdatabase.wikia.com has deviated from its original purpose (being about comics by publisher Crossgen) and seems to be about all comics now (kinda doing the same thing as http://comics.wikia.com/ ). Perhaps crossgencomicsdatabase should be merged into comics.wikia ? --EarthFurst (talk) 11:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) : To clarify: suggesting NON-Crossgen articles be moved FROM crossgencomicsdatabase TO comics.wikia. --EarthFurst (talk) 07:49, January 13, 2015 (UTC) : the format for articles comics.wikia is fairly strict and at a glance it does not look as though the articles on crossgencomicsdatabase.wikia would be compatible. For instance, comics.wikia tracks comics at the series level and not on the individual level. A better home might be marvel.wikia or dc.wikia (for Marvel and DC comics, respectively). --Davidscarter (talk) 17:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC)